Winner's Gold
Winner's Gold It was a normal Saturday. I was bored, I thought I had nothing to do. My parents were using the computer so I couldn't play roblox. I didn't want to read. I didn't want to use my phone. I was just moping around the house, complaining that I had nothing to do. I begged my parents to let me use the computer, to my delight, they said they were done using it. And they let me get on. My first instinct was to get on roblox. I was looking at the games on the front page, like I always do. I was looking for a zombie type of game. I didn't want to play "Terror In Bikini Bottom". So I searched "zombie" and a game called "Winner's Gold" was the first game that popped up. I got on the game, and I had some fun. I got to kill zombies! I don't know why I like killing zombies on roblox so much. After a while I realized I was getting tons of points. You can use your points in the game to buy gear, and so I did. I was killing the zombies non-stop. Then there was a big boss zombie, he was way too over powered. He wouldn't stop killing me, even though there was a mass selection of noobs to kill. But no, he kept killing me. It started getting boring, repeatedly dying and all. After a bit, the other people playing the game, teamed up with the boss zombie and killed me even more. I started raging so hard, I cursed in Spanish. No joke, I cursed in Spanish! My parent's knew it's not hard to anger me, so they just politely told me to quiet down. Not too long, the people killing me turned red. So did the zombie. But, every time I was killed, the shade of red would get darker until it was a dark maroon. When it was a dark maroon, it started picking up some weird colors I've never seen before. The zombie was eventually a rainbow of neon colors. The boss kept getting weaker and weaker, until I killed him. The people that were play all put in the chat "Why, why would you kill master?!". It creeped me out, but I continued playing. The players froze, and I realized the boss zombie was laying in a pool of his own blood. Well, I'm not sure if it was'' blood. It was black, but it looked so real that if I tapped my screen where the blood was, I'd get blood on my fingertips. There was a big flash of light, and then my game crashed. I was left on the home page of roblox's games. Out of nowhere the home page turned the shades of red I was explaining earlier. It did the same thing the zombie did, instead of die, of course. After the home page was a dark maroon, the players that killed me, were on the home page too. You couldn't see the games anymore, for the dark maroon and players covered them. I then heard a screech come from the computer. I couldn't tell what it said, but it was something like "It's me.". And then, the home page said in a big bold text "It's ME!". Who is me? My computer screen then flashed blue, then my computer crashed. I was speechless. What just happened? My computer started up on it's own, and I couldn't get back on roblox. It kept saying "under maintenance". I decided to look for music to listen to, so I went to my music folder. Before I went to the music folder, there was a file named "It's Me". We all know I clicked on it, it turned out to be a video. The video was the boss zombie killing my roblox character brutally. Tearing my limbs off, and most disturbing, drinking my roblox characters blood. I could hear trees blowing, a scream, and a deep laugh. The scream seemed to last forever. I noticed the laugh was coming from my character. Did it enjoy being killed? The video lasted about 3 minutes. After my character was fully dead, there was static. I kept watching, and right before it ended, there was a pop up of my roblox characters rotting face. I closed the video immediately, and I didn't know what to do. My parents said they're going to walk our dogs, so I was alone. My parent's always lock the doors when I'm home alone, so I felt a bit safe. I got back on roblox and back on "Winner's Gold". Maybe the traumatizing things I witnessed wont happen again. While I was playing, I managed to kill the boss zombie. After that, I heard a voice behind me that said "You killed master".